He has finally come
by rainbowstarwishes
Summary: Hi hi! How are you? I'm good w This is my second story, I feel so prond xD. There are someone came and met Red, Green, Blue and Yellow but the problem is the guy and red love Yellow!. What gonna happen next? Read it to find it out! :D Discontinue


Star:Hiya guys again!

Yellow: Hi Star-san

Blue: Hiya Star :D

Red: Yo ^^

Nick: Hi ;D

Star: Yellow!

Yellow:yes Star-san

Star: I want you do this please! *whispered something to yellow*

Yellow: *blush*

Star: Disclaimer: I **DON'T **own Pokemon cast. I own Nick my OC... Red like Yellow!

Yellow and Red: *blushed madly*

Blue is girl and Green is the boy. Just in case if you need it

* * *

><p><strong><strong>In Sinnoh<strong>**

Red POV

Blue, Green and I were sat down on the bench in the park and waited for my belove girl, Yellow and her old friend too, she said that her old friend from viridian Forest is coming today! Blue is very exciting about meeting her old friend. I don't know why... I wonder if she have already met Yellow's old friend.

"Where is Yellow, she is taking so long!" Blue winned,

"nosily woman..." Green insisted. After few mintues.. I heard voice behind us, we turned around to see who voice was it and we saw Yellow ran to us holding hands with blonde hair boy round about our age, wearing a dark blue jacket with long sleeves along with white tank top under it, walked in grey bottom.

"Hiya guys! I'm sorry that I'm late, I have to pick my old friend from Kanto!" Yellow shouted. She stopped front of us, still holding his hands with 'that' guy! I already hate that guy

"Hi Yellow" I smiled, trying not let Yellow to see me angry face

"yo Yellow" Green said.

"Hiya Yellow, who is this cute guy, Yellow? Blue flitted,

"this is Nick,my old friend from Viridian Forest we used to hang out lot when we were little" Yellow introduction Nick guy.

"Yo, nice to meet you all, I'm Nick J. Inishhe Yellow told me alot about you all" Nick smiled.

"Are you two dating?" Blue teased, I hope not!

"_Please say no please say no! _I thought, begged to Yellow to say no.

"NO!" Yellow and Nick blushed,

"YES, I HAVE CHANCE!" I thought.

"Nick, This is Red-san" Yellow pointed at me, Nick held his hand out

"Hiya Red...Yellow is mine" he said then whispered,

"hi Nick,don't worry Nick, I make sure that Yellow is mine" I smirked and sharked his hands.

"This is Green and next to him is Blue" Yellow pointed at Green then pointed at Blue,

"Yo Green,how are you?" Nick greeted. "Hi, fine.." Green answered.

"Hi there Blue~ you looking good today" Nick winked at her. Blue blushed.

"so should we get going? I asked everyone,

"YEAH!" everyone cheered and went to the cafe, the most popular place. When we started to walk pass the park,I was getting more angry when I saw Yellow talked to that guy! I felt like to punched that guy's face! but I can't

* * *

><p><span>Blue POV<span>

I saw Red was Jealousy of Nick,hehee I'm gonna enjoyed of this. As soon we made it to cafe. "We here!" I annouced, looked at the la la Cafe.

"Yay!" Yellow cheered and went back to talked with Nick, walked in the La La Cafe. Then a waiter walked over to me "Good morning, do you have reserve? ma'd" the waiter asked me,

"Yes,Blue Leaf" I answered.

"Oh I see, Your table is on the balcony,please follow me" the waiter told me so we followed him to our table. "Here your table, enjoy the food" the waiter left. I sat down my chair next Green, I wish that Green could be more gentleman.. I sighed.

Nick POV

There's no way that Red would take my Yellow, I quickly toke the seat out for Yellow to sat down but before that Red has blocked my way. "Get out my way, I'm tring make pleasent to Yellow so yeah Yellow is mine!" I told Red, walked pasted him, but Red blocked my way again, now he is getting into my nerves! "I said get out my way kid!" told him again and pushed him away and take the seat out and let Yellow sat down.

"Thank you Nick" Yellow smiled cute, I smiled back and and sat next to her, before I could sat down next to Yellow... Red made it first so I have to sat down next to if you wondering why I can't sit the another side, I can't because Blue sat there. Yellow and me started talked about the past also I made some jokes. I love to see Yellow being happy. I turned to Red and give him smirk "Yellow is mine.." I whispered to Red. Red become more angry... Heh then turned back to Yellow.

Yellow POV

I laughed at Nick's funny jokes, but I kept thinking of Red... "Do you remember the time, when you and me playing tag at the forest then suddenly rattata pop out from no where then started glomp you for no reason?" Nick mentioned,

"yeah, the rattara was very cute" I smiled.

"Hey Guys! Have you heard about ummm... there festivals in Twinleaf town on this Friday?" Red inturrpted our conversational,

"yeah, we should we go there!" I answered.

"Ok that settle, we meet at front of the festivals gate at 8:00 on this Friday!" Blue shouted.

"No thank you, pesky woman" Green denied her, "why not?" Blue asked him "because I don't want to" Green told her.

"cm'on Green I promised it wil be fun!" Blue begged to Green.

* * *

><p><strong>After a while...<strong>

* * *

><p>Finally Blue presuded Green to go to Twinleaf fevtise also we finish our dinner, "and Green you will paying this ok?" as Blue stood up and toke the chair in.<p>

"Why me?" Green questioned, "ok fine..." Green payed the bill.

**Front of the La la Cafe**

Nick POV

"It was nice to meet you all...expect the idiot" I told them quiet at the end., "I have to leave and go back to Virdian Forest c'mon Yellow let's go" I said,

"ok" Yellow walked with me to the Horby "bye guys!" we said at the same time, Yellow and me waved at them saw them becoming more smaller like a ant. As we walked to the Horby to catch my boat... _Cm'on Nick say something! think think think!_ I thought.

"Did you enjoged today, Yellow?" I asked her, "yeah" Yellow smiled then that make me to blushed I hope Yellow didn't saw my blush... I smiled back.

**At the Horby**

"We here" Yellow said as turned to me, "yeah and that's my boat" I pointed at the huge big with dark blue line across the middel. "Cya Nick" Yellow smiled, "Cya Yellow" I replyed and give her small kiss on her forhead. Yellow turned in to red like a rosa, and I ran to the boat "I see you on Friday!" I waved at Yellow and Yellow waved back.

* * *

><p><span>Yellow POV<span>

I was waving at Nick as he ran to the boat, I can't BELIVE HE DID THAT! Now my face turned into completed red - not normal red. After that, I walked home. I kept thinking about that _kiss_! Then I noticed Red just came out from the park, I walked over to Red. " Hiya Red-san" I said running up to him.

Red POV

"Hiya Red-san" I heard a voice so I turned to that voice and it was Yellow,

"oh hiya Yellow" I waved at her. Yellow stopped front of me,

"what are you doing here? Yellow" I asked her.

"I was walking to my home then I saw you coming out the here" she replyed.

"Well do you want to walk around the park?" I asked her, blushed, "sure!" Yellow answered and blushed abit on her cheek. Yellow and me walked around the park...

_it's so quiet_,_I want to talk with Yellow. Cm'on RED CM'ON RED THINK THINK THINK!" _I shouted in my thought_. "_Sooo Yellow, the weather is nice today" I said, Yellow nodded. "_Idiot Red!" _I thought_._Yellow's face have been red lot ever since Nick went back to Iridian Forest. "Yellow" I said,

"yes Red-san" Yellow reply.

"Are you ok? Your face have been red lately since Nick left" I asked her, I was getting worried that Nick might did something bad to her.

Yellow POV

"Really! My face is red!" I thought along with crazy question going on in my head.. "I-I'm o-o-okay it's just that Nick kiss me t-th-a-at's a-all" I answered Red's questioned... No no I shouldn't say that!

Back to Red POV again!

"WHAT! Nick kiss you?" I shouted (not at Yellow), "Yes" Yellow blushed. Nick you will get revenge!I was so angry that Nick kissed my Yellow! I looked up at the sky and noticed that the sky is getting dark so I calmed down, "Yellow, we should get home because it's gettin darker" I told Yellow and Yellow nodded so I toke Yellow home.

* * *

><p><strong>At Yellow's House<strong>

"Here we are" I said looked at Yellow.

"Yeah.. Thanks Red for taking me home" Yellow smiled, unlocked the door.

"No prob Yellow"I smiled back,

"cya you later" Yellow walking inside the house then I lefted but before that..

"Red! Wait" Yellow called me,ran to me so I turned around to her... Yellow stopped front of me, next she kissed me on the cheek** (A/N I know Yellow is out of character) **. I turned into red like about 100 shades of red! After that Yellow went back to her house and closed door behide, I could feel the warm, gently kiss from Yellow..

* * *

><p><strong>At Red's Bedroom<strong>

I couldn't stop thinking about the kiss, "does Yellow really like me?" I asked myself, I just couldn't stop myself that I love Yellow but I'm afraid that Nick will take my Yellow! After few hours, I fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Red dream's<strong>

Yellow was stood on the field full of beautiful, colorful flowers and I was stood front of her. "Yellow, there was something I want to tell you.." I said nervously, skected behind my neck. "What is it, Red?" Yellow smiled, I reply "I.. ummmm I love you!" I blushed madly. "Red" Yellow stared at me with worry face "...Sorry Red-san I love Nick" Yellow said with sad face and broke my heart. I was too late. I could feel my face pale and I felt one tear dropped down.

Nick appeared. "See, Red I told you Yellow love me and she will NEVER LOVE YOU AGAIN!" Nick told me. The ground started to move, there was a huge hole and suddenly I started to fell in that hole, somehow. Yellow and Nick holded hands and laughed at me... They left me fell down with my broken heart.

* * *

><p><strong>Back to real world!<strong>

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" red woke up._ Red relax, that was a dream...I make sure that Yellow love me.._Red thought and then went back to sleep.

* * *

><p>Star :Did you like it?<p>

Nick: I love it *winked at Yellow*

Yellow: *bit blushed*

Red: *glared at Nick*

Star: Please review! :D Do it right now before the idiots fight again!

Nick and Red: WE NOT IDIOT!

Star: You are and don't argued back or else I will kill you

Nick and Red: *scared*


End file.
